


just the two of us

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: A short, smexy drabble dedicated to some beautiful fanart.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777657
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the wonderful, extremely talented Mar. (You can find them on Tumblr, [here](https://fungisailor.tumblr.com/).
> 
> One of their latest fanarts inspired this short drabble and it made a good excuse for learning how to write smut. (Take a look at the masterpiece, [here](https://fungisailor.tumblr.com/post/619333410809397248/full-nsfw-pic-is-on-my-twitter).
> 
> I really hope you like it.

They were laying side by side on Madara’s futon, stressed out after a too long day in the tower. Hashirama’s trees – flowers – sunshine smell was flooding his senses and Madara could feel his heartbeat getting slower. His lover always had this influence on him, even when they were teenagers and still enemies.

Yes, Hashirama was a big idiot and he managed to make Madara loose his head on a daily basis, but in the evenings when they were laying in bed together – just the two of them – Hashirama was like a calming balm for his soul.

The soft rustle of the sheets alerted Madara, but he immediately relaxed as he felt soft fingertips sliding over his face. Hashirama’s fingers mapped the contour of his jaw, they were sliding over his eyebrows, his nose, his eyelids – until they finally stopped at his parted lips. His lover was leaning closer, hot breath tickling his ear and Madara licked the tip of a finger. He could hear Hashirama’s breath hitching, before two fingers were begging for entrance in his mouth.

Madara sucked on them, coated them in his saliva and he sincerely hoped that Hashirama would get the hint.

As he looked at his lover, his heart stopped for a moment – _Hashirama was breathtaking._ Long brown hair was cascading down over broad tanned shoulders and the light green yukata he wore was parted, giving Madara access to stare at a beautifully chiseled chest. His lips adorned a familiar smile. A smile, which was only reserved for Madara himself, full of affection and love and the promise to never let him go. He could feel his own lips answering.

To Madara’s luck, Hashirama got the hint and he let his fingers trail over one of his buttocks, before he was slowly pushing slick fingers through the tight ring of muscles. A low groan escaped Madara’s mouth at the feeling and he pulled his lover in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues were battling for dominance, a fight which Madara would gladly lose for the rest of their lives and Hashirama’s fingers were sliding over his sweet spot, as he crooked them just right.

Madara keened, back arching and Hashirama used this moment to suck gently on his exposed neck. He surely would have hickeys in the morning, but he couldn’t care less. For him, those marks were a testament that even after so many years of their relationship, Hashirama was still _loving_ him.

“We need lube," Hashirama murmured in his neck and Madara needed some time to register his words. He was slowly fucking himself on those strong fingers he loved so much, but he knew Hashirama was right.

“Isn’t it- “ he moaned as Hashirama licked over his earlobe, “under the pillow?”

He heard the familiar click and he groaned at the loss of fingers in his ass. His own hand found his hard cock, stroking it with the desperate need to feel more, while he waited for Hashirama to coat his fingers with lube. He didn’t have to wait long, before the fingers were back – three now – and he lost himself in the feeling of getting thoroughly prepared.

“I’m ready. Please,” Madara moaned and after a quick kiss on the cheek, Hashirama rolled him around, so that he was laying on his stomach.

Madara was shifting up on his knees, his lover’s thumb sliding slowly over his entrance. Just as he was getting impatient and wriggled his hips, his lover pushed into him. Both of them moaned loudly at the feeling. Hashirama sank deeper and Madara lost all capability to form coherent thoughts.

He was so full, he could feel Hashirama’s cock pulsating inside him and before he could even blink, he rocked back. It was Hashirama’s turn to groan now and his last string of self-restraint seemed to snap. He put a hand on Madara’s hip and pounded into him without mercy. Madara loved every minute of it.

It wasn’t long before he hit Madara’s prostate dead on.

“Ah, yeah, like that. Just like that,” Madara whimpered, sweat building on his forehead.

He braced himself with one hand, while his other found the way to his cock. He gave himself a few quick strokes in time with Hashirama’s thrusts, and he could feel a familiar tension rising up.

“Am close," he panted, Hashirama’s only answer a hard slap on his ass.

With Hashirama’s name on his lips he came, his lover’s climax triggered through the hard clench of muscles. Madara fell down on the mat, his muscles too tired and weak to do anything else. He whimpered at the loss of the cock in his ass, getting a reassuring kiss on the small of his back. He was asleep, even before Hashirama was back with a washcloth.


End file.
